After Fang
by hAnkY.theoneandONLY
Summary: Post Fang-Fang is heartbroken when he is forced to leave the flock after recieving anonymus threatening messages He finds himself a new life with the people he's always wanted to have known but things get difficult when past mixes with present R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**_Yups so I know that I have like 3 on going stories that I still have to kinda update cuz I haven't in a while but I'm just all like ehhhhh I'll just put this one up. Cuz like...I wanted to... sooo Happy Readin' and review_**

**_Oh yeah... I'm not a 40+ white male so there's no possibility I could be James Patterson... I'm not going to pretend... nor have I ever... yeahhhh this is getting awkward so ON WITH DA STORY!_**

Look, I know that all you people out there reading this will want to throw something at me when I say this but I'm still going to say it. "You gotta do what you gotta do,"

Okay ow, I can just feel your mental boulders crushing my bones but that's what I got these rock hard abs for.

Eh… no? Ah, sorry, maybe in his absence I'm trying to replicate Iggy and his pervy sense of humor.

Yeah, Yeah I know _his absence Fang? You're the one who FREAKING LEFT! YOU LEFT THEM FANG! HOW COULD YOU?_ Okay I'm the one who's absent and even though it will probably cause me great personal injury because believe it or not, not even my washboard tummy can deflect that sort of pain… and neither can my heart.

Yes, Fang did go all emotional because he misses Max, and yes Fang also said washboard tummy.

Well I guess this is the part when most stories cut to see how Max is taking this but that's not really going to happen, because this is my story.

I feel the need to add something that's horribly cliché.

This is my pain, my torture, my journey. So hold on tight.

There, that hits the mark.

I settled down in a tree for the night. I had been flying for almost 2 straight days with no food, water, or sleep. Yeah, losing everything you care about can do that too you. I didn't know where I was going, or what I was doing, or where the hell I was. All I knew was that I was far, far away from Max, and that meant that whoever wanted to hurt her was far away as well.

"Leave Fang, don't ever go back, or I assure you there won't even be a shard of bone for you to bury,"

Anonymous, threatening texts, I got a lot of those, but this one, this one had really scared me. I tried tracing it, I found nothing. Usually I could find out whoever sent it and know it was just some kid who thought Max was hot or whatever. I even asked Nudge too try, but I didn't show her the text, obviously, and she failed as well, so I left. And I have no intention of going back.

Okay yeah hiring snipers now right? Well right I now I want to shoot myself, the only thing I have of Max is… okay no, perverted kid in the back I did not take a bra, it's a photo she didn't know I was taking. I always liked photos au natural. You know not posed, but in the moment. She looked beautiful, sun streaming through her hair; chocolaty brown eyes alight with laughter, her wings catching rays of sunlight. Her smile demanded the attention of the photo though, it was gorgeous, her lips pink and inviting, yes inviting, open in mid laugh.

Just looking made me want to fly at super speed all the way back. But I can't. I sigh and look around. After months of comfort, and life being perfect living like this will absolutely suck. I search though my bag and realize I forgot the most important thing of all. Food.

You idiot Fang, really? You forgot the food, way to freaking go. I sighed and sat up wearily and took off again. I needed to do what we always did, find an abandoned house, grab something and split. I flew around for about five minutes trying to decide which house I should raid. Just to my luck I ended up in a rich neighborhood, which could be good and bad. Good, because they'll definitely have lots of food, bad because I bet all these guys have butlers or like a NATO team watching them.

I spot a house that looks like the owners don't really spend too much money on security. Or well at least they're not home, or haven't been for a while. The grass was getting a little over grown and the flowers looked like they needed watering.

I swooped down and landed without a sound, as always and crept into the house. It wasn't hard, I mean just turn invisible for the security cameras and pick the lock, nothing too it. The inside was pretty well kept. The décor was pretty modern and apparently the inhabitants had really good taste, not that I'm an expert or anything, or read Nudge's magazines.

I headed to the kitchen and started picking up items that I thought would be useful. It was well stocked and almost like it was set up for someone on the run to grab some food and split. When I was finished I zipped up my pack and turned but behind me there was some one blocking my exit.

I flinched and stepped back. Yes me, the unmovable Fang flinched; she had snuck up on me and was now silently appraising me with one eyebrow raised.

"So do I have to ask why you're in my kitchen?" she asked taking a step forward. I back up against the wall, "How'd you do that?" I asked cautiously.

"Do what? Talk?" she said sarcastically. "No, how'd you sneak up on me?" I asked sincerely. No one sneaks up on me.

"Oh, so you're some sort of ninja aren't you, no one sneaks up on the stealthy, emo kid," she said the sarcasm now dripping from her voice, "No seriously, did you run away because your parents don't get your angst, or maybe you're in one of those gangs,"

"Neither and I'm not emo," I replied. My lips turned up just the slightest. "Oh whoops, my bad," she smiled a little bit too. "And, and I don't have parents," I usually didn't play this card but desperate times calls for desperate measures.

"Oh, so you expect me to feel all sorry for you and to make you dinner and fall for you and we can have sex on the roof and then you leave and be all heart broken because some emo kids left me,"

"That was totally uncalled for, what are you like 13?" I said smirking, "14 and a half," she replied snarkily, "What are you then, an all mighty 16 year old?"

"No… 15 actually,"

"Well great to meet you 15 year old emo run away with no parents so I'm not really sure what he's running from," she said a fake smile plastered to her face.

"You too sarcastic 14 year old who… okay sorry that's all I got," I shrugged and she laughed, hard. "Ah, you know I sort of do like you,"

"Do you like me enough to make me dinner and then go have sex with me on the roof?" She just laughed, which didn't creep me out. Her laugh was nice, and loud, like church bells.

"Rue what are you laughing at?" A voice sounded through the house. A look of utter alarm crossed her face. "Oh shit, you have to hide," she said quickly looking around but it was too late. A women who looked in her mid 30's walked into the room.

"Ruetta Fly why do you have a boy in here?" she asked raising an eyebrow and glaring at the girl, whose name was apparently Rue.

"Um… well it's not what you think, you see I was just upstairs minding my own business an-" her mother cut her off with a wave of her hand. She stepped closer to me and peered into my face. Then she looked up at a picture that was sitting on the counter and then back at me. The picture looked sort of old, it was a little grainy but you could still clearly see who was in it. It was of the women and a man. And he looked exactly like me.

"Oh my god,".

**_LOL DU DU DUUUUUUUUH Thanks for actually Reading... ILY.. but not like that cuz that would be wierd XD, so review! PLZZZ I'll put the next chapter up after 5 reviews... yeah you can do that right? so that would be 5 reviews in total. _**

**_THANKS REVIEW PLZZZ!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for all the PMs and stuff XD sooooo next chappie and by the way to all of ya'll who read Angel did you guys hate the lack of Faxness cuz that TOTALLY bugged me and then Maya? I mean COME ON seriously? Personally I think Dylan should go die in a fire in a hole in a volcano on the sun... but I'm not really sure that there are volcanos on the sun but hey? Have YOU been there? **

**Haha, but no seriously Happy Readin'! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it... or else Dylan would be dead in a fire in a hole in a volcano on the sun... and there would be volcanos on the sun. **

"Now I'm officially creeped out," Rue said stepping closer. Her mother just stood their gaping, moving her head back and forth from the photo to me. "Wow, she's never at a loss for words, wonder what she'll do next," Rue said with grim sarcasm.

"Beats me," I muttered still in shock, "So um, why… what… what's um happening?" I stutter out looking up at the women in front of me. She lifts her head and I see the similarities that she has with Rue. They have the same petite, yet curvy figure, (What? It's a description people calm down) tan, sun kissed skin and both their hair fell all the way down their backs in dark ebony tousled curls.

"I think we should sit down for this," she said softly walking out of the kitchen and into the sitting room. Rue shoots me a glance and grabs the picture before following with me right after her.

"I don't think we've officially met. I'm Sonia Fly, and this is Ruetta, my daughter," she said sticking out her hand. I took it, "F-Nick," I said catching myself halfway through.

Rue burst out laughing. "Fnick? And I though I was unlucky with the naming situation,"

"I told you didn't I? I don't have any parents…" I said rolling my eyes at her.

"So you named yourself… Fnick?" she said giving me that half skeptical, half amused, half 'I think you're an idiot' look I have come to recognize from her.

" It's actually Nick and I didn't name myself, my girlfriend did… well ex-girlfriend,"

"Then were did the F come from?"

"Well… my nickname's Fang,"

"So you had a girlfriend when you were like… 3?" she said that look still plastered on her face.

"No… well first she was my best friend… for like since I can remember and then like I realized she was the one and we got together and then this other guy came, and I had to leave and then everything got complicated and here I am," I said really fast. Crap, maybe I'm trying to replicate Nudge in her absence as well. No… don't say it I got it. _Fang! You're the one who left IN THE FREAKING FIRST PLACE. If you hadn't then you could have been back with the other making Fax scenes that totally make me flip out and squeal, but instead you're here wasting your time talking to these freaks._

"Ohmagawd," Rue nearly squealed and leaned forward, "Complicated relationships? Tell. Me. Everything."

"Rue be polite," her mother scolded. Rue scowled and leaned back, abruptly bored again. "So Nick, what do you know of your… birth parents?"

"Um, well I know my mother was a teenager when she had me… and gave me up." I suddenly noticed I was spilling too much. "Why what's it to you?" I added quickly.

"When I was 16 it was like I was at the top of the world. I had an amazing life, and a hot boyfriend. We were the 'it' couple. You know, Varsity quarterback and head cheerleader, except I was the Basketball captain… but still,"

Rue opened her mouth to interrupt, but then closed it when she saw her mother's expression.

"We were like Prom Queen and King and I was the biggest, bloodiest goody two shoes in the entire freaking world. And I got fed up. I got tired of all the A+ and my mother and everything. So we did it. Sam and I, we did it. And I got pregnant,"

Her eyes were huge and her body rigid. She sat staring at the picture that Rue had brought, only her mouth moving.

"It was hard, like it always is. I ended up having my baby. It was the happiest moment of my life up until that point. Having so much, then losing it all and then receiving all that happiness back all wrapped up in a tiny, squealing package," She smiled, but it was a tight smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Then the doctor came in and grabbed my baby. He came back, 2 hours later and told me he was dead. They said my baby had died,"

Huge, hollow eyes met mine, "I wasn't an idiot. I knew that my baby was perfectly fine, I knew someone had done something to him, had stolen him. I tried protesting but what was I? A mere 16 year old, too young to do something and to stupid to get anyone to actually believe me. I soon began believing the lie myself. I thought I was a failure. I was about to jump when Sam caught me. He told me that I wasn't a failure, and that it wasn't my fault. He said that when I got older I could try again if I wanted and that it would be perfectly fine then and I would have a beautiful family and then everything will be all happy. Yeah, I got out of depression but I never had that great of patience, and I couldn't wait. I had to try again, just to see. So I spiked his drink one night and we did it again. That time Rue came, and she didn't 'die'."

Her face relaxed and she sank back onto the couch and closed her eyes. It was as if just retelling the story had exhausted her.

"So I went to college got a job and here I am," she threw out her arms and looked over at me and Rue. "Ohmagawd!" Rue said at the same time as I said "How's this got anything to do with me?"

"Oh Fang," she said shaking her head,

"I thought the older child was supposed to be the smart one," Rue muttered smugly.

"What? Why won't you tell me what's going on?" I said annoyed.

"Honey, you're my first child," she said simply, a single tear running down her face.

"Wow," was all I said until she launched herself at me. Being about 3 inches shorter than me and a lot lighter I caught her easily.

"I was right," she said through her sobbing, "All these years you were gone and now you're back. You're actually back. Wow. Wait, oh my god, what the hell happened to you? You were gone, why? Oh my god I'm am so going to sue for this," she said really fast straightening up and looking me over.

"Um, I think this pretty much explains this all," I said straightening out all 13 feet of my wings. I saw Rue's eyes grow bigger than I thought humanly possible and it was my turn to smirk.

"That is so cool," she said. "That's probably the most enthusiasm she's said in anything that hasn't been related to books or Alex Pettyfer movies," Mrs. Fly… erm Mom, said.

Rue shrugged, "What can I say it takes a lot to hold my attention, I'm a Gemini," I rolled my eyes and rubbed my throbbing temple. Mom looked over at me a glanced at me appraisingly, "What have you not slept for a day?"

"Nah, two," I said lightly though I felt like my body was going to shut down. "You do know that if you go without sleep for enough time you'll brain will go into overdrive and completely shut down," Rue said.

"Well aren't you smart, looks like someone paid attention in Biology," I muttered.

"Nah, it was the only class I ever failed… well Asian failed," she said unfazed by my jibe.

"You two need to stop bickering," mom said. She was sitting composed on the couch reading a magazine. "And go to bed, it's late,"

"Well I don't really think I should stay. You see there are people after me and I don't think it would be safe for you both if I stayed and-" I was cut off by both of them laughing.

"Nick, sweetie I kind of guessed you were part of Gen 55 when you showed us your wings, and besides you'll be safe here. Trust me."

"Okay um, it's Fang actually, Nick's the name we give people so they don't know who we are, and I'm not sure you know how big this really is,"

"Actually it was originally Nick, so Nick, and honey; I think I can handle big,"

I opened my mouth once more but Rue cut in, "She wouldn't call you Fang if she was strapped into a burning building and her life depended on it, so let it go and I think she can handle a few rouge scientists," she said grimly. "Come on, I'll show you upstairs," she grabbed my and dragged me up the stairs before I could protest.

"Here you go," she said dumping my bag on the floor and spreading her arms wide, "Hope you don't mind black," she said falling back onto my bed.

"You have a really big house," I said perching myself on top of the desk. The room was all black with silver supports for the furniture which was also black.

"Yup," she said popping the p. We sat in comfortable silence before she said, "What's she like?"

"What's who like?"

"The girl you're thinking about,"

"I'm not thinking about a girl," She gave me that look, the half skeptical, half amused, half 'I think you're an idiot' one.

"Okay, her name is Max and she's the most important thing in the world to me," I hoped that that would satisfy her but Rue just lay there on her stomach waiting for me to continue.

"See, ever since I could remember we were in this place, called The School. We lived in dog crates and we were only let out so they could test on us. There were 3 of us a first, just me, Max and Iggy. Then Nudge came along and then Gazzy and Angel. When we were 10 this scientist named Jeb stole us from the School, or so we thought. He actually was setting us up to 'save the world or whatever' but it was like the best time of our lives. We had no worries… until he disappeared. After that Max started taking care of everyone, she became like everyone's mother, except me, she was always my best friend, my confident. After a few years we were brought back to reality, The School and all it's horrors were back and we were on the run again. Meanwhile Max and I... we didn't fall in love. We were already in love, we just had one of those head over heel epiphany moments," I smiled. Like not just a regular half smile but a real smile. Yeah, Fang smiling, crazy eh?

"But then they dumped this…this… fag kid named Dylan in with us. Of course Max didn't kick him out, but then he started preaching some crap that he was 'made for her' and they were a 'genetically perfect couple' and… well. Now I think I'm losing her,"

Rue got off the bed and hopped onto the desk beside me, "Wow… must be some killer good looks for her to turn a blind eye to you," Despite everything I smiled, a full smile.

"I know, seriously, personally I think he's nothing compared to me,"

"Oh, Fangy's got attitude," Rue said playfully punching me in the shoulder, "So why'd you leave?"

"Um, threats," I said, "No idea where they came from, don't really want to find out,"

"I'm sure they'll be fine, but you think you're going to go back?" she asked hopping down from the desk and stretching.

"Nope, probably not," I said sadly. It was the first time I actually faced that I wasn't going back, "Well, maybe in like 20 years. I left her a note. I said that I would meet her back there in 20 years if we both lived,"

"Well 20 years is a while Tiger," she said ruffling my hair, "So stay with us until then, I've always wanted an older brother, it might be fun having you scare the shit out of my boyfriends,"

"Will there be a lot of those?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Plenty," she smiled, "Night Fangsy," she kissed my cheek and hopped out of the door.

"Night," I said and collapsed on my bed. I had left one family, and found another already. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes, and sleep soon overcame me.

**Yups, so rest of the flock's gonna come in soon enough, next chappie prolly so review and I'll update faster. You do know that Reviews=love  
****Love= inspiration  
****Inspiration=Faster updates**

**It's true XD R&R**


End file.
